With the advent of the modern day metal wood golf clubs, new design challenges that never existed during the persimmon wood golf club days are facing modern golf club designers. Because internal cavity of a metal wood golf club is generally hollow it allowed the metalwood type golf clubs to be made larger without increasing the overall weight of the golf club head. To further increase the size of the golf club head, golf club designers began experimenting with lighter weight metallic materials that allows the modern day metal wood golf clubs to reach volume ranges in excess of 400 cubic centimeters.
The increase in the size of the golf club head in the modern day metalwood type golf club head is mostly intentional by design, as a larger sized club heads create more forgiveness for off center hits with a golf ball. This increase in forgiveness may generally be referred to as an increase in the MOI of the golf club head in the golfing industry, as an increase in the MOI of the golf club head relates to the resistance of the club head against undesirable twisting when impacting a golf ball off center. Golf club designers, in order to further push the boundaries of increasing the MOI of a golf club head to make it even more forgiving, have experimented with extreme shapes and dimensions in addition to the increase in the size of the golf club head; as the maximum size allowable for a golf club head has been limited by the USGA. U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,038 to Williams et al. provides one of the earlier attempts to push the boundaries of MOI by manipulating the shape of the golf club head away from the traditional classic pear shape. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,038 discloses a substantially square of rectangular body golf club head having a volume ranging from 420 cc to 470 cc, having a moment of inertia about the Izz axis through the center of gravity greater than 4000 grams-centimeter squared, and a moment of inertia about the Ixx axis through the center of gravity greater than 300 grams-centimeters squared.
However, despite the performance gains of such unconventional shaped golf clubs, the introduction of such unconventional shapes have been met with mixed reception. While certain golfers cherish the added forgiveness provided by these new unconventionally shaped drivers, a significant portion of the golfing demographic are less than excited about the size, shape, and sound of these unconventionally shaped drivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,360 to Willett et al. provides an alternative approach to improve the MOI of a golf club head without having to alter the external appearance of the golf club head. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,360 teaches a golf club having adjustable weight, allowing the golfer to fine tune the club for his or her swing; wherein the body defines an interior cavity and a recess with a threaded opening within the recess. A weight assembling having a fastener and a mass element is configured to be press-fit into the recess such that the first end is adjacent the bottom of the recess.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,360 provides a very viable solution to increase the MOI of a golf club head without tampering with the visual aesthetics of a golf club head, it's utilization of internal recess and threads means that the weights are generally placed inside the natural contours of the golf club head; limiting the effectiveness of the weight in increasing the MOI. It is generally know in the art that the further a weight can be placed away from the center of gravity of a golf club head, the more effective it is in preventing the golf club head from twisting, as more force is required to move a weighs that are placed further away from the center.
Hence, it can be seen from above there is a need in the field for a golf club that can truly take advantage of the performance benefits that come with the advent of the metalwood type golf club without sacrificing the visual aesthetic appeal of the golf club. More specifically, there is a need in the field for a metalwood type golf club that is capable of maintaining the traditional classic pear shaped profile look all while maximizing the MOI achievable.